Payback's A Wedding Dress
by cheaperthantherapy
Summary: Rosalie finds the perfect way for Darian to pay her back for bailing him out of jail.


"Why am I here again?" Darian whined as he flopped down in the chair outside the dressing room of the dress shop. He loved his sister, dearly, but he really didn't understand why _he_ had to go with her. Didn't she have girlfriends that could be doing this? Like Sophie. Why wasn't it Sophie in this chair instead of him?

"Soph's busy," _Probably screwing Xalden, if I know Soph._ She added on, mentally. Of course, she couldn't say this out loud. Not many people knew about Sophie's relationship with Xalden, and Sophie wanted it that way. Rosalie poked her head out from behind the curtain and blew a stray strand of hair out of her face. "And you're my brother. Consider this payback for bailing you out of jail." Ducking her head back into the booth, Rosalie finished putting on the first in a long line of potential wedding gowns.

Pulling back the curtain, she stepped out of the dressing room. The white dress fitted to her body, clinging to her curves. It flowed out at the knee, a long train trailing out from behind. "So, what do you think?" She asked, turning a little so Darian could see the back of the dress.

"Oh my god." Darian shook his head, trying not to laugh. "You look like a white peacock." Rosalie raised an eyebrow and turned to look at the back of the dress in the mirror. The entire train was made of feathers. How had she not noticed that beforehand? She let out a laugh before turning around and walking back into the dressing room.

She tried on dress after dress, went into shop after shop, but she couldn't find _the one_. She'd even tried on a few hideous ones, just to get a laugh out of Darian. Rosalie had just about given up hope when they walked by a muggle vintage shop. In the window was a wedding gown. The sleeves were short, and they sat off the shoulder. The bodice was satin, and the skirt was as well, with a layer of wispy sheer material over it. It was floor length, with a long train made of the same sheer material as the overlay. Rosalie walked up, almost nose to nose with the glass, and put her hand up to the window, tracing the lines of the bodice with her fingers. Darian had kept walking down the street, and had gone about a hundred feet before noticing that his sister wasn't walking with him anymore. He turned to see her staring into the shop window, and walked back over to her, glancing into the shop as well.

"You know, you should probably go try the damn thing on. The shop keep doesn't like you drooling on the window. He's giving us nasty looks." He grabbed his sister by the arm and pulled her along with him into the shop.

"I, uh, couldn't help but notice you, ah, looking at the dress in the window." The shop keeper said, dryly as he walked from behind the counter.

"Yes." Rosalie bit her lip as she looked back at the dress. From this angle she could see that the dress had a low, scooping backline. "I'd like to try it on, if you don't mind." She wasn't sure why she suddenly felt the need to be so nice to this ... man. Maybe it was because he was the only thin standing between her and the wedding dress of her dreams. She didn't take her eyes off the muggle shop keeper as he went to the window and pulled the dress of the manikin. He brought it over and handed it to her before pointing her in the direction of the dressing room.

Rosalie cradled the dress in her arms like it was a fragile piece of glass as she walked into the dressing room. She changed slowly, fearing that one wrong move might tear the delicate fabric. She reached up and freed her hair from the clip that bound it off her neck. It cascaded down past her shoulders as she zipped the dress up. It fit like a dream. Maybe it was a sign. She took a deep breath and walked out of the dressing room to show Darian.

She turned to look in the mirror and gasped. The dress was perfect. In it, Rosalie couldn't help but feel like a princess. A dirt, lowly, half-blood princess, but a princess none the less. She turned to look at her brother, who nodded with an approving look on his face. She smiled, and looked back at her reflection. She didn't care how much it cost. Rosalie knew she had to have that dress. "I'll take it." She said, turning to look back at the shopkeeper.

Once she was out of the dress, and it was safely folded up in a garment box, Rosalie forked over the money to the man. She wasn't happy about the ridiculous amount he wanted for it, but she was in no mood to attempt to argue with him. She knew that if she tried, she probably would have killed him. The last thing she needed to be doing was drawing that sort of attention right now.

She walked out of the shop and down the street, her arm around her brother's shoulder, and the garment box tucked under her other arm, Rosalie smiled. Darian looked over at her, a slightly unamused look on his face. "That was the most cruel and unusual punishment ever." He said, flatly.

Rosalie just grinned and looked back at him. "Feel lucky it wasn't lingerie."


End file.
